


Missing Oliver

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor bolts up in bed in a cold sweat. Fighting his way back from the edge of the nightmare, he presses shaking hands over his eyes to stay the tears and wipes frantically at his cheeks. He covers his mouth with a hand to quell the sobs and reaches for Oliver. </p>
<p>The other side of the bed is empty. The sheets cold. </p>
<p>The sobs break anew as he runs a hand over the untouched pillow. Visions from the nightmare burst forth and, for a moment, the panic and terror of it choke him before he remembers. </p>
<p>The conference. Oliver’s been in Atlanta the last three days. He’s coming home today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/137252269538/nonny-prompt-finding-the-other-wearing-their)

“You take this gun and shoot me!”

With Annalise’s words and the chilling shot ringing in his ears, Connor bolts up in bed in a cold sweat. Fighting his way back from the edge of the nightmare, he presses shaking hands over his eyes to stay the tears and wipes frantically at his cheeks. He covers his mouth with a hand to quell the sobs and reaches for Oliver.

The other side of the bed is empty. The sheets cold.

The sobs break anew as he runs a hand over the untouched pillow. Visions from the nightmare burst forth and, for a moment, the panic and terror of it choke him - the terror that Annalise made good on her threats - before he remembers.

The conference. Oliver’s been in Atlanta the last three days. He’s coming home today.

Connor pulls Oliver’s pillow close and buries his face in it. He takes a long drag and then another and then one more. The familiar scent of sandalwood and Oliver soothes a little and Connor is able to get his shaking breath under control.

He stays in bed a few moments longer, willing Oliver to appear to no avail, before throwing off the covers. Stopping in the bathroom to splash cool water on his face and neck, Connor tugs off his sweaty shirt and pants. He sets them aside before digging in the laundry hamper. Thankful that no one’s around to witness his foolishness, Connor pulls out one of Oliver’s long-sleeved shirts and a soft pair of his lounge pants.

Connor can see Oliver in his mind’s eye wearing the outfit as he’d packed three nights prior. Connor had watched from the bed, back against the headboard, while Oliver bustled around here and there, changing his mind about shirts and rearranging shoes so everything fit nicely. These were the last clothes Oliver wore before leaving and Connor turns away from the mirror as he tugs on the borrowed shirt and pants.

Tonight’s nightmare had been a surprise. He hadn’t had one in a while and the terror of it surprised him. Connor would have thought it would be easier to wake from a terror without Oliver there. Oliver had a tendency to ask questions about the terrors, questions Connor was having more and more trouble avoiding. Connor would have thought it would be easier to handle on his own but he’s shaky without Oliver there. The nightmare’s still too fresh in is mind. He can still smell the smoke from the fire the night Sam died and hear the echo of the shot the night Annalise was shot.

After waking from the gut wrenching terror, Connor’s normally lulled back to sleep by Oliver’s calming voice in his ear and comforting arms wrapping around him. Right now, it’s all still too close to the surface and Connor knows he won’t be able to sleep with the grisly images waiting for him when he closes his eyes. With a thought of playing a game or watching something stupid to distract himself, Connor grabs his phone off the dresser before climbing back into bed.

Holding Oliver’s pillow close under his chin, Connor settles in and opens the phone. But he doesn’t open a game or Netflix or anything like that.

Connor opens his voicemail and plays the most recent message.

“Hey,” Oliver’s voice floats out and tears sting the back of Connor’s eyes. “It’s me. We landed. Flight was okay, I guess. I don’t know. I hate flying. But we landed and got my luggage and I’m all checked in.  Hotel is nice. I’ve got a view of a parking lot so there’s that.” Oliver chuckles at nothing and Connor smiles right there with him. “Anyways, I thought I’d try you since I’ve got a minute but you’re probably asleep. At least, I hope you’re asleep and not still at Annalise’s. Please tell me you’re asleep. It’s so late.” Oliver pauses and Connor can see him in his mind’s eye shaking his head and dismissing the train of thought. “Never mind. If you can, call me when you get this. I…I miss you. Is that weird? I mean, I just saw you this morning but now…I don’t know. I miss you, Connor. Three days is going to be a long time.” There’s a pause and Connor clutches Oliver’s pillow even tighter. He misses Oliver so much his teeth hurt with it. “Just call me when you can, okay? I love you, Connor. Don’t forget.”

Just as the message finishes, Connor swipes a stray tear off his cheek and pushes play again.

“Hey. It’s me. We landed…” Oliver’s voice begins again.

As Oliver’s voice curls around, Connor burrows deeper into Oliver’s clothes and, with Oliver’s scent surrounding him and Oliver’s voice soothing him, he lets himself be lulled back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
